The invention relates to a fluid reservoir, particularly a fluid reservoir for integration in a miniaturized flow cell, with a reservoir space which is enclosed by two bodies which rest against each other in a fluid-tight manner.
The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such a fluid reservoir.
Fluid reservoirs of this type are known, for example, as blister reservoirs which can be emptied by deformation. The dome-like reservoir space of such blister reservoirs always contains a certain quantity of residual air which impairs the precise metering of dispensed liquid volumes. The compressible residual air quantity initially ensures a delay of the liquid dispensation. When lowering a manual or mechanical contact pressure acting on the blister, an uncontrolled subsequent fluid discharge occurs because of the tension release of the air quantity. If it is attempted during the manufacture of the reservoir to prevent the injection of residual air by completely filling the reservoir space with the liquid, this results because of the curved liquid meniscus in an undesired displacement of liquid into a gap between the bodies which rest against each other.